


Infinity

by Aurum18



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Based on teasers, But resolved in the end, Eternal Sterek, French Kissing, Happy Ending, Kissing, Last season, Love, M/M, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Past Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season 6B, Season/Series 06, Teasers & Trailers, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, What should happen in season 6, based on trailer, there we go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11596641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum18/pseuds/Aurum18
Summary: How Season 6B should go.....ORDerek rescues Stiles from the Season 6B big bad and some unresolved sexual tension becomes resolved....





	Infinity

It was right in front of him.

 

As Stiles Stilinski stared into the eyes of his soon to be killer he felt no fear- just acceptance.

 

Too many times he had faced death in his short life and every time there had been someone to save him.

 

There was no one now.

 

It had him in its clutches, and was about to kill him like it had killed all its previous victims: by sucking out his soul.

 

It had come from the other world and was supposed to only go after supernatural creatures, apparently Stiles had a spark (not that he'd really used it- now it was too late).

 

It didn't make a sound but it seemed to Stiles that it was laughing at him, mocking his pathetic existence.

 

Stiles closed his eyes, prepared for the end.

The next thing he knew, he was falling rudely backwards onto the floor (the creature had been holding him upright and he had been slack: now apparently the creature had let him go).

 

All Stiles heard was a mighty roar before a heavy body landed on top of his.

 

‘Derek?’

 

Stiles stared into the older man's eyes as they faded from electric blue into hazel green. God, how could someone have such pretty eyes?

 

‘I think it's gone’ said Derek, and there was unspoken emotion in his voice.

 

‘Thank you’ said Stiles, feeling it was insignificant compared to the gravity of the situation he had been saved from.

 

‘No problem’ said Derek awkwardly and Stiles suddenly remembered that the werewolf was literally lying on top of him, almost like that kanima  incident many years before.

 

‘Stiles-’ blurted Derek suddenly. ‘I need to tell you something.’

 

‘What?’ asked Stiles softly.

 

‘I know you're with Lydia and everything but we're probably going to die and I can't die without telling you this first- even if it's wrong of me… ‘

 

Stiles gazed bewildered at him.

 

Derek took a deep breath. ‘Stiles. I love you. ‘

 

Suddenly, Stiles forgot that he had just almost died and they were lying on forest floor in dawn light as he surged upwards and met Derek’s lips halfway.

 

Everything was forgotten as they kissed and Stiles was pretty sure Derek was the same.

 

The world narrowed down to warm breaths, soft lips and them together, almost as one.

 

Stiles wasn't sure who, but someone opened their mouth and the kiss grew deeper, gentle nips on lips and caressing tongues, hands tangled in short hair.

 

It was perfect and nothing, _nothing_ in the world could come even close to comparing to it.

 

Had they already died and gone to heaven?

 

After what seemed like a lifetime, they pulled apart for air.

 

‘I love you too’ murmured Stiles through kiss-swollen lips.

 

‘But- I thought- Lydia?’ asked Derek with soft yet scared eyes.

 

‘We broke up, on hiatus, with Jackson back…. With you back… ‘ Stiles trailed off into silence, wondering how _how_ this had actually happened. How this amazing, beautiful, broken man loved him back.

 

‘Oh’ said Derek and they were kissing again.

 

And that moment? That moment was infinity.

  
Stiles didn't care whether he lived or died anymore just that he would do so with this man, making each other whole once more


End file.
